1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method of a three-dimensional semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may include a plurality of memory cells capable of storing data. A three-dimensional semiconductor memory device including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells has been proposed in order to achieve a high degree of integration of semiconductor devices.
The memory cells of the three-dimensional semiconductor memory device may be stacked over each other. The memory cells may be connected in series through a channel layer to form memory strings. The channel layer may be connected to a bit line and a source layer. The memory cells may be respectively connected to word lines surrounding the channel layer. The word lines are stacked along the channel layer while being spaced apart from each other.
There have been developed various techniques for decreasing the degree of difficulty of a manufacturing process of the three-dimensional semiconductor memory device of the above-described structure. When the degree of difficulty of the manufacturing process is decreased, there may be a need for improving the operational reliability of the three-dimensional memory device.